


Wartime Romance

by Naokichan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Baragaki Tosshi, First Time, Heartbreak, Hijikata family, M/M, Ponytail Hijikata, Shiroyasha - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokichan/pseuds/Naokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki and Hijikata meet during the Joui War and fall in love. It's an escape they both need but you can't run away forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. Hijikata Toushirou looked at his room one last time and slowly closed the sliding door, careful not to make any noise. On this back, in a bag he made from one of his old hakama, there was a change of clothes and food enough for his journey to Edo. He was ready to leave.  
Even though his heart started hurting now, he could not go back. He decided that he was not going to be a burden to his beloved brother anymore. He did not have the right. He could fight, he could earn money by himself. There was a job for anyone in Edo. So, with slow steps, he started walking to the horizon. As time passed, his steps got faster and faster. He was running now because if he did not, he was not sure that he could keep going. 

 

Hiding and sneak attacks were his speciality as Takasugi said. And he was going to prove the jerk that he was indeed able to cut his enemies down without even being seen. That’s why he was hiding in the bushes, watching the empty road to the village that was targeted by Amanto in the cold, new morning.  
Gintoki yawned. No one seemed to be coming for now. The moment he decided to rest a bit though, he heard footsteps. He stayed entirely motionless and just listened. Someone was running. Someone with light feet, light body. He did not think this could be one of the Amanto he cut everyday on the battlefield. They were huge most of the time. But he knew there were many species he did not get to see yet. So he waited.

Suddenly, instead of hearing, he felt an existance and turned his head back. Amanto was there. They were big and scary looking. Their green skin, horns and monstrous, ugly faces. There were at least twenty Amanto coming to this small village. This village would have been a good base for them because of its strategic position and Gintoki’s duty was to prevent this and warn the civilians. But they were really behind him apparently, since Gintoki was waiting them since the sun set last night.  
If Amanto was there, who was running towards his hiding place then? Then he saw the owner of that light body. This was a boy with a ponytail and dark blue yukata. He had something on his back and a sword on his waist. The boy stopped when he saw Amanto. He looked at them with scared eyes, but only for a second. Then his expression changed into a brave and angry one. He drew his sword. 

Gintoki was shocked to see someone more reckless than himself. He would like to watch the boy’s fight. He would like to see how far he could make. It was obvious that this was the first time the boy saw Amanto. Where did he get this cold and relaxed attitude then? Gintoki was sure he did not see him on the battlefield. He could not forget such a youthful, and to be honest, pretty face. His black, shiny hair which reminded Gintoki of night sky was also something he could not easily forget. It looked as beautiful and soft as Zura’s hair.

Everything happened so fast. One of the bigger Amanto laughed and attacked him immediately. The boy dodged easily and went for the one behind that. With a clean cut, he seperated Amanto’s feet from his legs. While the Amanto was screaming, he did not stop and just dashed for the other ones. 

He is good with sword, Gintoki thought. He smirked and drew his sword too. He was ready to use the boy as a distraction. He run as quietly as possible and stared cutting ugly aliens one by one from behind. Until their friends notice that the ones behind them were dying, they would get a deep cut too. While he was going to the leader in front of the blue eyed boy, Gintoki was finally seen by the others. The Amanto recognized him from his white war clothes and silver hair. They ignored the boy to get him. Only their leader did not notice. Gintoki laughed but his laugh was cold and devoid of any mirth. It sent shivers to the ones around him. 

Hijikata also stopped and looked at him for a moment but that was a grave mistake as he realized in a second. He felt an impact coming to his chest and used his arms as a shield. He felt his feet leaving the ground and fell on his back. He felt a stinging pain and a warm wetness on his right arm and he saw the blood. His yukata was all red now. He could not see how big the cut was but it was hurting a lot. He still tried to hold his sword but blood was making his hand slippery. Then he heard a scream and looked up.

Gintoki did not stop even for a second. His friends would say it looked like he was everywhere on the battlefield. Now was one of those moments. He was perceiving everything, attacking everyone, dodging every hit at the same time. When he was nearly done, he saw the black haired boy getting hit and dashed for the Amanto who turned his back to Gintoki to hit the boy. Before the Amanto’s sword could meet the boy’s neck, Gintoki run his sword through his heart. Amanto’s sword fell to the ground and when Gintoki pulled his sword back, that huge, green body fell on his knees. Blood was gushing from the cut. Some droplets fell on the boy’s snow white cheeks and pink lips. He opened wide his blue eyes while watching the Amanto fall on his face right in front of him.

Gintoki felt something inside him roar. That was the only way he could describe it. He could not tear his eyes from the boy’s face. The contrast droplets of blood and the boy’s skin created was too beautiful to look away from. His puzzled face and wide blue eyes added an innocence to his rough and reckless moves he showed while fighting. He was both harsh and delicate and Gintoki liked this.

Then the boy looked up at him and their eyes met. His bloodied cheeks got redder and he turned his eyes to the ground. He looked ashamed for some reason. Then he got up, holding his right arm with his left hand. He bowed to the man who saved him and Gintoki heard his voice shaking:  
“Thank you.”


	2. Shiroyasha

“Thank you.”

“Oh? Ah, it’s nothing important. I was here to save this village actually.” Gintoki felt like a highschool student, trying to look cool in front the girl he likes.

He tried to ask as casual as possible.

“Do you live here too?”

Hijikata just looked at him with a frown. Gintoki thought he looked cute while frowning. Then asked himself where the hell that thought came from.

“Yes,” said Hijikata coldly, he looked angry for some reason. Then he raised his arm to put his sword into its scabbard but a wave of pain shot through his arm and he grunted while falling on his knees. His eyes were filled with tears but they were not only from the pain. He was really ashamed of looking weak in front of such a strong man.  
Gintoki got on his knees too and held Hijikata’a arm to examine the wound. The boy looked at him with a red face and teary eyes. Then he jerked his arm from Gintoki’s hands.

“I’m fine.”

He could never accept help from this man. His pride would not let that. Being saved by him once was more than enough.

“You should wash that,” said Gintoki with an annoyed voice. “If it gets infected it’s going to be a real problem.”

“I will,” said the boy, squinting his blue eyes with irritation. 

“Well then,” said Gintoki. “Do you know how I can get to the house of Hijikata family. I’ve heard they were the biggest the one here.”

The boy looked puzzled for a moment. Then he asked, “Why?”

“These were not the only ones, you know.” Gintoki showed the bodies lying on the ground. “There will be more coming for this village. I need to warn people.”

Hijikata thought of his brother, his brother’s family, the house he was raised in, the house he left with all the determination in the world this morning. He was still too close, his heart was still wavering. He looked up to the white haired man in white clothes, he looked at the bloody sword in his hand and his red, worried eyes.  
What was he going to do in Edo? He thought that he could find a job and live by himself but would it be really that easy in such a big and dangerous city? He thought he could protect himself if necessary but he was saved by someone else the moment he left the house. Did he underestimate the world outside his little village? Did he overestimate himself? While asking these questions, he had already lost his determination.

“Yes, I can show you the way.”

 

Gintoki looked at the boy walking beside him one more time, with more irritation this time. 

'Why is he this silent? What’s with this atmosphere? His arm is obviously hurting but he’s rejecting help. What’s with this kid? Is he really that proud? Ahh, this always happens. Whenever I meet someone good looking, there’s always something wrong with their head! Oi! Say something, this is too awkward. How can people walk for hours without saying a word?'

“Umm, your name was..?” Gintoki’s lips curled but his eyes were not touched by his smile. Blue eyes turned to him.

“Hijikata Toushirou.”

“Eeeh? Hijikata? The family I’m going to talk to? Wait, are you their son or something?”

Hijikata turned his head and looked down. 

“No, I’m an illegitimate child of the family’s late head. You will be talking to my brother.”

At that moment everything got very clear for Gintoki. He was a perceptive man, he could read people easily. He saw through everything Hijikata said and reached their real meanings. 

“Oh? So you were running away from home? Not surprising. What were you, 15? That happens around that age.” Gintoki grinned.

Hijikata stopped breathing for a moment, then turned to that permy haired annoying bastard and saw a knowing expression on his stupid face. He was looking like he knew everything about Hijikata now, and it wasn’t even a sympathetic look, he was laughing at him, mocking him. Though if it was sympathetic, Hijikata would just cut his smug head off but now he just wanted to punch him, break his nose and make him curse. Though he had to control himself because that man was here to save his village and family so his fists just stayed by his hips while walking, but hiding his anger was impossible for him. His feet were stomping and his face was crunched with a pout and a deep frown.

Gintoki smirked, how easy it was to anger this kid, almost too easy for something this entertaining. 

“Your face is going to stay like that if you frown too much.”

“Shut up, asshole!”

“Oi oi, I’m just trying to help. It’d be a shame, wasting a beauty like that.”

“W-what the hell?!”

Hijikata was too shocked for words when he heard his brother calling him.

“Toshi? What are doing outside at this hour? We got worried when we couldn’t find you in your room. Who is this?”

Gintoki looked at Hijikata Tamegoro and without giving Hijikata a chance to speak he bowed deeply.

“Sakata Gintoki. I’m here to protect this village from Amanto and I’ve come to ask for your help.”

Blue eyes widened. Sakata Gintoki… The one he heard so much about. Of course, how couldn’t he connect the dots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not write long, so sorry. :( But I'm trying to make sure I send a chapter every week. I hope it works that way.  
> I hope you like it. :)  
> (Maybe I should add Slow Build to the tags... )  
> (Why does last chapter's end note shows up here? And can't I delete it?)

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Gintoki is a couple of years older than Hijikata here.  
> And I intend to fit this into the canon timeline. This is before Hijikata meets Kondou and Okita. Gintoki is fighting in the Joui War.  
> Also, ponytail Hijikata! :)  
> I will try to post longer chapters. This is just a beginning.  
> I'm not a native speaker and I don't have a beta reader so some things might sound weird. Also since Japanese words can't be plural, I used them singular. I'm sorry for my mistakes.  
> Thank you so much for reading. :) Please leave comments if you read so that I can improve myself. :)


End file.
